Over the years, photography has evolved from being primarily dependent on the analog silver halide process to the digital imaging domain. With advancements in digital cameras and electronic communications, photographic image assets can be quickly shared with virtually anyone, anywhere in the world. At the receiving end, the received photographic image assets may be printed in order to enable the recipient share in a rich photographic imaging experience.
When photographic image assets are generated using the silver halide process, the burden of reproducing and printing copies of the image assets generally falls on the sender of the image assets. For example, in the event that a photographer wishes to provide copies of photographic image assets to a recipient, the photographer is generally responsible for printing and mailing these image assets to the recipient. Thus, when the photographer has the film developed, the photographer may request “double prints” so that the image assets can be shared with the recipient.
However, when image assets are generated by way of a digital camera and transmitted electronically to a recipient the burden of converting the image assets from a digital media to a paper media falls on the recipient. This requires that the recipient have access to a high-quality printer as well as suitable print media, such as high-gloss paper, so that a high quality image asset can be printed. Thus, since the photographic experience requires the recipient to possess both equipment and supplies, the recipient is less likely to print the photographs as intended by the sender.